What About Bob?
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: 10 years after the KGB came to their restaurant when Sterling Archer thought he was Bob Belcher, Louise wants to know what happened to Bob and during an outing to Wonder Wharf she see people who may have the answers she needs. But what will she find and what will become of her?
1. Sightings

**I do not own Archer or Bob's Burger's okay? Now before anyone says anything, yes I need to work on my other stories and starting a new one is a bad idea, but I am going to need stuff to do this summer while trying to find a summer job in an economically dead area. But rant aside, I figured I would try to work on a new fic here. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Louise looked over the counter and sighed. It had been 10 years since a bunch of KGB agents had attacked her Stepfather Bob calling him Archer. He had come into the restaurant soon after her real father Bob had disappeared for some reason. "Things haven't been the same" She said as she turned around.

"Hey Louise!" Teddy said as he walked in. "You know what my order is!"

"One special." She said as she wrote down his order. "Gene! Teddy's here, you had best make his order right this time!"

"What was wrong with what I did last time?" Gene asked. In the 10 years that past, he began to look more and more like his father, but for some reason he could not quite grow the mustache like their father. Louise was secretly glad he couldn't grow a mustache. It reminded her too much of both Bob dads she had. Things were awkward enough around here with Tina and Jimmy Jr going out.

"How about you burned it to a crisp! You do know that the fire extinguisher is not how you turn off the grill!" Louise yelled. Since the KGB attack, she had been the one who had run most of the restaurant operations when she could. Her mother Linda had been weird since it happened. She ran the restaurant like both Bobs did but just wasn't quite the same as she was before.

"Cut your brother some slack Louise." Mort said as he looked up at her. "He's been doing a good job since Bob disappeared."

"I wish they could have found Dad..." Louise said as she looked out the window.

"Awwwww... does little lady Louise miss her daddy?" Teddy said affectionately.

"SHUT UP!" Louise said as she took Teddy's money from his hand.

"It's okay Louise. We all miss him." Mort said. "He certainly could cook the best out of all of you." He added looking over at the kitchen where Gene was pulling the fire extinguisher off the wall again.

"I DON'T MISS HIM! I AM JUST MAD TINA SPENDS ALL HER TIME AT JIMMY PESTO'S WITH JIMMY JR!" Louise said, covering up for how she really felt.

"Wow, you sounded a lot like Bob there." Teddy said looking at Louise in awe. She glared over at him, with her trademark ears falling over her eyes. "I doubt he would like all the time Tina's spending at Jimmy Pesto's."

 _She gets what she wants, Gene is going to music school and working here all the time he is off and here I am cleaning up after Gene and just wanting Dad to come home..._ She thought as she looked out the window of the restaurant. At this point she sighed longingly when she saw Tina walk out of Jimmy Pesto's wrapped up in Jimmy Jr's arms making out. "That girl has been dating that dancing freak for nearly 5 years now and they can't even make out right! I kissed Logan better before I kicked him in the nuts and dumped him." Louise said as she tore off her apron and headed out. "I'm going to the Wharf Mom!" Louise yelled. "Take over and if Fischoeder wants his payment for his bet, tell him that I want proof!"

"Okay Louise!" Linda said as she put her apron on and headed to the counter to work. "And stop gambling with Mr. Fischoeder."

"I got our rent paid for all of my junior year that way." Louise said with a smile as she walked outside and headed to the Wharf. It was a sunny summer day and it always made her feel good to get out. Not to mention she had a few dealings with Mickey at the Wharf she need to talk to him about. He had a line on bootleg Boyz 4 Now tapes that she was going to sell using Andy and Ollie for foot soldiers.

Meanwhile, a small family was walking around the Wharf. They were all very well dressed, even the young girl. However this girl had a little tiara that said "birthday girl" in pink sparkle letters and a pink balloon tied around her wrist. She was being walked around with her mother and her father holding each of her hands, followed by her grandmother, who could not stop finding things objectionable about the Wharf.

"Of all the places in New York City, you had to come here on your birthday?" Malory said as she looked over her sunglasses with disdain.

"Your latest boy toy owns this place." Sterling said looking over at Malory.

"Calvin was a one time thing. It was Ron's idea that we have an open marriage after all." Malory said as she took a drink from a flask.

"Should you really be drinking here?" Lana asked looking at Malory with annoyance. She knew that Malory cared about Abbiejean and wanted to be there for everything.

"And why doesn't Calvin have booze here?" Sterling said.

"ARCHERS!" Lana said loudly, causing Abbiejean to look up at her father and grandmother. She had heard this before when her mother was mad at both of them. "This day is supposed to be about Abbiejean. It is her birthday after all. And while you two can be really selfish at times," Lana glared at Malory back to Sterling than to Malory again ", Abbiejean wanted to spend the day with all of us here for her birthday. So just put your weird issues away, both of you, and help Abbiejean have a good day."

"G-maw" Abbiejean said looking over towards the carousel beside the ice cream stand. "Would you like to ride the carousel with me?"

"Carousel." Malory said looking at the most modern looking ride on the rickety wharf. She looked over at Lana and Sterling who were looking at Malory with a glare. "Fine Miss Abbiejean, you can ride the carousel with your..." She looked away with disdain. "G-maw..."

"Wow, you are a better G-maw than you were mother..." Sterling smiled.

"Wow, she seems to be." Lana said with a smile. "Have fun G-maw." Lana said as Abbiejean took Malory's hand and headed to the carousel. Malory looked at Lana with a look of anger. She had fought for years, and still did at times, to be called 'Grandmother Archer' but it would never take. As Abbiejean and Malory headed to the carousel, Lana turned Sterling aside and whispered in his ear. "You have her birthday present?"

"Yeah. I got her a brand new lacrosse stick" Sterling said with a smile. "I mean Abbiejean seems to have a good arm for that kind of thing."

Lana placed her face in her palm. "I guess she will like that. I did get her a brand new bike." Lana said. Abbiejean had been a very girly type girl but she was also very athletic as well. "But what will we do with that gift of Malory's?" Malory had gotten Abbiejean a brand new mink stole saying that she needed a proper fashion accessory, and it was bound to be a disaster as Abbiejean was very attached to animals and against the fur trade. Sterling had already secretly replaced several of Malory's fur coats due to Abbiejean's destruction of them.

"I'll tell Mother we will give it to her at the office so everyone can see it. I mean Abbiejean is kind of like everyone's daughter at ISIS." Sterling said.

"And then what?" Lana pressed.

"Before the gift can be given, I will place it in Krieger's lab and let him use it for something totally wrong." Sterling said. "That way the gift can be lost and the blame goes on someone else."

"That might work." Lana said as Abbiejean and Malory said as they walked back to Lana and Sterling. "How was your carousel ride?" Lana asked Abbiejean.

"Fun. G-maw said she would take me to her stable upstate and show me how to ride and take care of a real horse!" Abbiejean said with a smile on her face.

"I figure if she is going to one of the best private schools in New York City, she needs to have real equestrian experience. In fact I could teacher the finer arts of dressage." Malory said.

"No daughter of mine is going to be an Equesticle! She is going to be a lacrosse star and make the US Olympic team." Sterling said as he picked up Abbiejean and carried her on his shoulder.

"No way are you making my granddaughter live out your failed dreams." Malory said as they walked down the wharf.

"Abbiejean can do whatever she wants." Lana said looking at Sterling and Malory with annoyance. She did care about them and knew they loved Abbiejean more than they did anything else, it was just that no matter how long she lived, Lana would never get used to their personalities.

"Because goodness knows that little Abbiejean does not need to turn out like her father. That would be more dangerous with her being a girl." Malory said.

"MOTHER!" Sterling yelled turning to face her.

"MALORY!" Lana said looking at her.

"Whatever. Where are we going for dinner again?" Malory said.

"Some pizza place not to far from here." Sterling said. "Calvin recommended it as having good Italian and pizza. Some place called Jimmy Pesto's"

"And you know I like pizza Dad!" Abbiejean said. "And playing Lacrosse with you!"

"And I wanted dinner at the plaza..." Malory said.

"Maybe next year." Lana said.

Meanwhile Louise was closing the deal on the bootleg Boyz 4 Now merchandise, she looked over at the carousel. There was something familiar about that man and his little girl. It was like she had seen him before somewhere. Not just seen him before, like she knew the man and had not seen him in a very long time. It was something that rang about his voice that would not go away.

"So about the drop off, when do you want me to stop by your place?" Mickey said as Louise pushed him aside.

"Shut up, I know that man!" Louise said. "But I can't remember where from."

"I know of his mother, she has been around here with Mr. Fischoeder. I think they date or something." Mickey said. "She's Malory Archer I think."

"Archer?" Louise said as she moved past Mickey. She could remember that name from a dark night 10 years ago when KGB agents had attacked her stepfather Bob and he had killed them and never came back. She had hoped he would. She wanted to learn how he did that stuff. "What did Calvin say about Malory?"

"Something about her being CEO of this thing called ISIS..." Mickey said.

"The terrorist group?" Louise said.

"Not that one. Something about an international spy agency or coke runners, I can't remember. He wouldn't say much more about her." Mickey said.

Louise looked at Mickey and then looked at Sterling and Malory. Something about them told her that they knew the answer to why her stepfather Bob disappeared all those years ago. Malory ran an operation that would get attention from the KGB and that Sterling guy had a voice a lot like her stepfather Bob. Maybe if Sterling grew a mustache, then he would look a lot like him too. This was just too much of a coincidence. They had to know something about why her stepfather Bob disappeared 10 years ago. "I'll meet you later Mickey. I will arrange a date to pick up the merch later. I may send Andy and Ollie in one of Jimmy Pesto's pizza vans. I'm going home." After all, they had plans to go to the restaurant right across the street from her. She headed back down the road and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Tina?" she asked.

"Louise?" Tina answered.

"I need you to do a favor for me. You still spending the night at Jimmy Jr's?" Louise asked.

"Yeah." Tina answered.

"See if you can't be a waitress tonight. I need you to get some information from this Malory Archer family. They may know what happened to Dad." Louise said.

"Should I just ask them if they know what happened to Bob Belcher 10 years ago?" Tina asked.

"NO!" Louise said as she walked home, dropping her voice as she passed the Archer clan. "Just if they pay with a card or something, ask for their ID as well and take a picture of it with your phone and send it to me. I can work with that. I'll get the information out of them myself. I mean that Malory woman's son Sterling looks a lot like Dad and sounds like him too... They are on their way so get to the hostess station now Tina, or else you don't care what happened to Dad!"

"Fine." Tina said as she hung up. Louise ran back into the restaurant and looked across the street to see a 1970 Dodge Challenger pull up across the street.

"Ooooooohhhhh cool car." Linda said as she looked out the window. "Why do they always go to Pesto's place?"

Louise didn't care, she saw Sterling, Lana, Malory and Abbiejean get out of the the car and head to Jimmy Pesto's. Louise pulled out a pair of binoculars and noticed Tina was at her post, still rather nervous but not totally blowing it and not being so obvious. Over the years Louise had learned to read lips and was able to see that at least Tina had followed her instructions. She then got off the stool and headed outside with her phone. She walked up to the car and took a picture of the license plate. "Once I get the ID info from Tina, I will find out where you are Dad..."

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Boring? This is only the first chapter after all so there is a lot building. Will Louise find out what she needs to know? Will Tina fudge it all up? What does ISIS have to do with anything? Why am I asking you all these questions? I don't have much more to say, but according to Archer cannon Sterling was like second Bob so that is the whole stepfather thing. Remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	2. The ID tells all?

**I do not own Archer or Bob's Burger's okay? I don't have much to say here but with a little booze, Korean Barbecue potato chips and plenty of Surge soda in me (and I highly recommend it if you are a writer) I have the urge to get creative and this is my latest project with my massive story juggling ability. But enough of this A/N sparked by things that are bad for you, on with the fic!**

Tina looked over at Jimmy and his father. This was what Louise wanted her to do. She had wondered what happened to their father all those years ago. Sure, when Bob disappeared, this made it easier for her to pursue her love with Jimmy Jr. _This is for Dad. If Louise thinks she had found someone who would know about what happened to him, I have to be a convincing actress. Like a secret agent._ "Jimmy Jr, I am going to work the front as a waitress." Tina called to Jimmy Jr in the kitchen.

"Okay Tina. Try to get them to order a pizza." Jimmy Jr. said twirling the dough over his head and all around, dancing with the dough.

"If you don't drop it again." Jimmy Sr. said looking at his son. "I can't believe I paid nearly $50,000 a year for you to study dance at New York University."

"I'm just working here until I can get my big break on Broadway!" Jimmy Jr. snapped back at his dad.

"And I am going to write the play he will star in." Tina smiled. "I write, he dances."

"Yeah, 'Zombies, Love and Dancing' really great." Jimmy Sr. said walking back to the counter. "How did Linda even afford to send you to New York University as well?"

"While on tour there, Aunt Gale tripped and fell over a Vanderbilt's backpack and for us to keep quiet on what was in there, they paid my tuition." Tina said.

"Why couldn't I be so cursed?" Jimmy Sr said as he turned away. The bell rang as the Archer and Kane family entered the establishment. "Tina, go handle those customers. God knows I can't have Andy or Ollie do that. They are horrible as bus boys." He looked over at where Andy and Ollie were clearing a table. "Been at it for 20 minutes." He sighed.

Sterling held the door for Lana and Abbiejean and followed them inside, causing the door to close in Malory's face. Sterling then leaned on the hostess stand as Tina headed over. "Table for 4?" She asked.

"Yes." Sterling said. Tina walked them over to a table in the corner overlooking the street.

"Do you serve alcohol at this establishment?" Malory asked

"Yes we do." Tina said as she took four menus and walked over to a corner booth. Abbiejean sat down next to Lana, forcing Sterling to sit across from her, next to Malory. Tina placed the menus down in front of them and pulled up a note pad. "May I take your order?"

"I will take a a glass of your finest scotch." Malory said. "On the rocks."

"Okay..." Tina said writing down the order. "Your drink sir?" She asked turning to Sterling.

" A Black Mexican?" Sterling said.

"Ummm... I don't know what a Black Mexican is or if we have it..." Tina said looking over at the bar tender. "Would you like a Pesto Colada?"

"What's that?" Sterling asked.

"Ummmm... it's a pina colada except it has green dye in it." Tina said.

"Whatever." Sterling said. "Just give me one of those."

"Mam?" Tina said turning to Lana and Abbiejean.

"Just give us two cokes." Lana said looking out the window. She squinted her eyes, thinking she saw a pink hatted blur across the street. It was almost as if she could tell that someone was watching them.

"I will have our bartender make your drinks." Tina said as she looked over where Lana was looking. Louise cast a scowl and Tina knew what she was scowling about. Louise wanted her to get the IDs of both Malory and Sterling as they had some link to what happened to Bob all those years ago. Tina knew this was her chance. The two people that Louise wanted to gather more intel about were sitting right there and order alcoholic drinks. It was only too easy. Tina walked away and handed the order to the bartender who began to make the drinks when the idea hit her.

"Ummm... sir...madam..." Tina said turning to Malory and Sterling. "Trev wants to see your IDs, we have to check everyone no matter how old they look."

"Why?" Malory asked rather annoyed. Most places just served her her drinks and didn't ask any questions.

"Well..." Tina said knowing she would have to give a good reason why she was asking for IDs for two people who were clearly over 21, "you see the health inspector and the state has this new program to catch people selling alcohol to kids and they go so far as to wear masks of old people to make sure that we card everyone."

"Fine! Lousy government regulations!" Malory said pulling out her ID.

"And you sir?" Tina said. "As handsome and sexy as you are I need to see them. Well Trev our bartender does but I need to give them to him."

"Fine!" Sterling said pulling out his ID and handing it to Tina. Tina then walked to the bar counter when Lana turned to Malory and Sterling.

"Please do not tell me you gave them your real IDs." Lana said.

"Whatever do you mean Lana?" Malory asked.

"Yeah, what's the deal? We're supposed to be here for Abbiejean's birthday." Sterling said.

"That is why I did not openly scold you for getting alcoholic drinks." Lana said. "It's not like Abbiejean hasn't seen it before, but I wish you would stop drinking around her."

"She knows that alcohol is for adults don't you little Abbiejean?" Malory said.

"I know that. I also know that my body is fine the way it is Gmaw." Abbiejean said as she looked at her menu. "I think this pepperoni pizza sounds good." She said knowing that her weight was something that Malory commented on ever since she was literally a baby

"Grandmother Archer." Malory said. "And what has gotten you so nervous Lana?"

"I think that girl from the pier is still following us. And that is the restaurant that Archer was found working at by the KGB." Lana said dropping her voice so Sterling wouldn't hear her. It wasn't quite understood if he remembered his time as Bob or what would happen if the connection was made. Lana could tell that the waitress that had taken their order did look a lot like an older version of one of the three children when they found the restaurant across the street after the KGB attack. But what kept catching her eye was the pink eared bunny hat girl that kept crossing the corner of her eye. Ever since they left the pier, it just felt like pink bunny ears were watching them.

"Well we can't tell that girl the truth. 'Sorry dearie, your stepfather is a spy for ISIS and he won't be coming back.'" Malory said. "It would crush her."

"Wow, you do have some compassion." Lana said.

"I guess it happens in the autumn years, at least that is something that Rob says all the time." Malory said.

"But yeah, you're right, we can't tell that to her. Not like she wouldn't have been traumatized by what she saw anyway when the KGB attack. Linda told us what happened and luckily how she was able to get the health inspector to come at a later day. Said it was a robbery and they were still cleaning up." Lana recalled how the kids looked when they came to the restaurant to interview them about what happened to Sterling. "But those aren't your real IDs on there is it?"

"Of course not. Do you think I would be so stupid as to hand a real ID to a bartender? Do you not remember anything about espionage and keeping your ID secret?" Malory said.

"I just hope Archer does..." Lana said. "I think that girl has some reason for following us and Archer may be why. She's got plans. If not, she'd have jumped on Archer, thinking he was Bob."

Meanwhile, Tina was taking pictures of the ID while Trev was just staring at her. "We don't need proof they showed us the ID Tina."

"It's for something else." Tina said.

"I don't think you have a chance with that," Trev looked at Sterling's ID "Chet Manly. I think he is taken."

"Ummmm..."Tina said as she put her cell phone away. "Do you have the drinks ready?"

"Yeah, here you go." Trev said as he handed the drinks to Tina. She then walked to the table.

"Here you go." She handed out the drinks and put the tray under her arm. "Can I take your order?"

"One pepperoni pizza for the whole family!" Abbiejean said.

"You heard her." Lana said as she smiled at Abbiejean

"And a cobb salad for me." Malory said as she shuddered at the scotch. "Is this the best you got?"

"Yes mam. And we don't have cobb salads, but we have AntiPesto salads..." Tina said.

"Just give me one of those. Dressing on the side!" Malory said.

"Yes mam." Tina said as she took the order back to the kitchen. "One large pepperoni and a AntiPesto salad."

"Gotcha Tina!" Jimmy Sr said. While he still did not completely like her, he did have to respect that she was dating his son seriously. What they saw in each other, he would never know, but he was glad that Jimmy Jr at least had someone to hang around with. And she wasn't using him like Andy and Ollie were used by Louise.

"I'm going to be over there Mr. Pesto." Tina said as she went in the corner and texted Louise the ID pictures. Across the street, Louise was sitting behind the counter when her phone went off.

"You had better have come through for me Tina!" Louise said as she opened the attachment. She smiled as she crouched down and looked at the pictures. The first one was Malory's ID "Malory Archer 1254 Broad Drive, Newark NJ 07101" She said as she wrote down the address on the napkin. Louise then opened the other attachment. Looking at the face, she knew it was a slightly older version of her Stepfather Bob without a mustache. "Chet Manly?" She asked herself as she just shrugged and wrote down the rest of the address 21564 101st Street Manhattan NY 10010." Louise smiled as she put the napkin in her pocket and deleted the text Tina has sent her.

"Who was that from Louise?" Teddy asked.

"No one." Louise said simply as she turned to make sure the coffee was fresh.

"Do you have a special guy friend? Is it Andy? Ollie? You Belcher girls sure like those Pesto boys!" Teddy asked.

"NO!" Louise said. "Just a deal that Calvin and I have." She lied. She couldn't head out of the restaurant right then and there. Plus, she had two addresses to check out. One all the way in Newark, the other not too far in Manhattan. The address was a few blocks from the restaurant and it was much easier to sneak from the restaurant a few blocks and be back before Linda got too worried. Louise picked up a rag to clean the front window when the napkin fell out of the pocket and Gene picked it up, chef hat singed.

"I know this address!" Gene said as he read the napkin, the one in Newark is one of Rob Cadillac's dealerships and the other one is that laundromat I take the burger suit to. They do great work."

"Seriously Gene?!" Louise said taking it from him. "Why don't you go read Tina's diary?"

"I would but what she writes in there scares me." Gene said.

"It can't be worse than her erotic friend fictions." Louise said.

"You haven't read it lately. She goes into graphic detail of what she does with Jimmy Jr. And it's real so you know, it reads a little different than an erotic friend fiction. I don't need to know what my sister is doing with her boyfriend!" Gene said.

"Is Tina having sex?" Linda yelled.

"Where have you been Mom?" Louise said rolling her eyes. "They have been doing it since her senior prom."

"I am going to have a talk with her when she comes home! She needs to spend time with her family!" Linda yelled as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Whatever. I am going to go buy a Cadillac." Louise said. She wasn't really going to buy a Cadillac but it would be a good excuse to get out of the house and see what she could find out about Malory Archer. Why she would be living at a car dealership when she was dressed like she was, Louise didn't know but she was going to find out.

"Get a red one! No a pink one!" Gene yelled.

"Where did you get the money for a Cadillac?" Linda asked, becoming more and more weary of what Louise was doing.

"Won it off Calvin." Louise said. "Back later Mom." She said as she shut the door.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Let me know in a review. Now I know this isn't a very big audience that I am writing to as to my other fics and stuff but I would like to hear from you, so make sure you review! But I don't have much here to say, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,**

 **Otherrealmwriter**

 **AKA**

 **Realm**


	3. At Ron's

**As you should know, I do not own Archer or Bob's Burgers okay? I figured I would work on this chapter and now that the tax season is over, there is a lull so I am going to be able to work on my stories more. Not too much more to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Louise walked out the door of the restaurant with the picture of Malory's license on her phone. This was her first stop on the effort to find that Archer guy that those KGB agents were looking for the night her stepfather Bob disappeared. The first address was only a few blocks away, so she figured that would be one she checked when she came home. If she was going to have to go all the way to some Cadillac dealership in Newark, she was going to have to start walking now. As Louise reached the corner of the street, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You are not walking out on me too young lady!" Linda said turning Louise around. She could look her in the eye now and was hoping this would convince her youngest daughter to stay at the restaurant that she worked so hard to keep afloat after losing the two men she loved.

"Mom, I am 19 years old. I am a legal adult. Now I have to get this Cadillac from Calvin!" Louise said brushing off Linda's hand and walking down the street further.

"I don't care!" Linda yelled as she followed Louise. "You are still my baby girl and I am losing all of my family! Bob, Stepfather Bob, Tina is pretty much living at the Pesto's and..."

Linda looked down the street. "I don't want to lose my little baby girl..."

Louise sighed. "Look Mom," She started knowing how she could not really tell Linda the full story, she was horrible at keeping secrets. "I have a lead on what happened to Stepfather Bob. That is all I can say."

"Really?" Linda asked smiling.

"Yes." Louise looked at her mom and smiled. "Remember how he told Jimmy Sr to go fuck himself? And how he nearly kicked Hugo's ass for insulting Dad? Well if my hunch is correct, I may be able to get him back. But you cannot tell anyone."

"I won't." Linda said. "But promise me that you will be safe. I know Gene is trying to fill all the voids that have come about, but he can't do it all."

Louise walked down to the bus stop and looked for the one that was heading to Newark. She got on and stared at the address on the ID that Tina had emailed to her. Why a woman that finely dressed and with that refined of a taste would be living at a car dealership in Newark was beyond her, but from the shady gambling dealings she had with Calvin, Louise knew that rich people had a lot of acts they put on. And that was excluding what was Felix's problems. Maybe Malory was just as weird and liked living in the car lot for some reason. But she needed answers on why the KGB attacked and why her stepfather Bob disappeared soon after. They asked for Archer and she was with that man that sounded like Bob. This was too much of a coincidence for Louise to ignore. She looked up from her phone again after reading the address one more time and studying the picture on the ID closer, the bus came to the stop that Louise needed.

"Where are you headed to young lady?" The bus driver asked.

"Ron's Cadillac. The Newark one. I am tired of having to ride the bus and I am looking to buy a car." Louise said simply as she placed her fare in the collection tin and headed to a seat and sat down.

"Sure you should look there for the car? You going to be able to afford it?" The bus driver asked.

"Let's say I am very good at haggling." Louise said.

"I hope you are! They say that Ron's salesmen are good at getting people to buy sticker price. And don't pay for the undercoating. " The bus driver said as he got on the highway. Louise sat down towards the back and sighed. This was not what she was hoping for. She wanted no one to try and ask too much about her mission. With the KGB being after her Stepfather Bob and calling him Archer, she could tell there was something clandestine going on with that.

"Just shut up and drive." Louise said.

"Ron's Cadillac, Newark New Jersey!" The bus driver called out. "Although anyone who would ride this bus would never be able to afford a Cadillac." He added not letting his fixation on Louise's suspected finances.

"You don't know the money I can come up with." Louise said as she disembark ed the bus and walked onto the car lot.

"Sure young lady." The bus driver said as he shut the door behind her driving away. Louise stuck her tongue out at the driver and then headed onto the lot. She needed to be inconspicuous. If she stuck out too much, there would be some salesmen come up and try to get her into a car that she was not going to buy. _I think this may be too obvious..._ She thought as she looked up at her pink bunny eared hat. It was her signature look and there was no way she was going to take off those ears. They were her. Grabbing the hood of her jacket, she pulled it up over her head. _Now I look like I am up to something, but like a typical punk kid of my age. No one is going to sell me anything._ Louise looked from left to right and walked between the cars, not looking like she was going to steal something but also not like she was a serious buyer. _Get to the mechanics, they know all about what goes on in the business. Maybe they know about Malory Archer._ As Louise snuck towards the repair bay, a friendly, slightly nasally, Jewish voice spoke up from behind her.

"Well hello there little lady, are you looking for what you want your daddy to get your for your graduation?" He said.

"Ahhh!" Louise said turning around. _I thought I was doing a good job of not being noticed..._ "Who are you?"

"I am the the Ron Cadillac of Ron's Cadillac." Ron said.

"Your last name is Cadillac?" Louise asked.

"Yes it is. I own this and 6 other lots in the Tri-state area." Ron said quickly, as if he was trying to hide something from Louise. "Now what does it take to get you behind the wheel young lady?" He asked.

"I am not looking to buy." Louise said. _But this is the Ron who owns this place. If there is one thing that you learned is that owners know all what is going on in their shop, at least most of it. Try asking him! It's not like you work here like at the restaurant._ "But I am looking for something else at this lot..."

"Well what would that be? All I sell is fine Cadillacs and service for them." Ron asked.

"Well I am looking for someone who may be at this establishment. Someone I need to ask some questions." Louise said cryptically. "Would you happen to know a Malory Archer?" She turned to him with a serious look on her face.

"Malory Archer?" Ron asked taken aback.

"Yes, turn up your hearing aid, old man!" Louise said grabbing Ron's sweater vest and pulled him close to her. "10 years ago some KGB guys came to my family's restaurant and attacked asking for some guy named 'Archer'. Now this morning I see a man that looks like my Stepfather Bob and sounded a lot like him and was called an 'Archer'. Now that is too much of a coincidence. He was with this woman Malory Archer that was apparently his mother or something as he was there with a daughter of his..." Louise looked rather despondent at this. In the two months Sterling aka Bob was at the restaurant, she had grown close to him and helped him out in the restaurant. In fact she hoped she could get him to teach her some of those moves before he disappeared. For the longest time, she thought him to be dead but that sighing today motivated her. She was going to get Bob back.

Ron gasped. Of course he knew Malory Archer. He knew her well. She was married to him after all. But he was not going to tell someone who he did not know who she was if he was not with her. He was not going to betray her past like that. Malory had told him about the types of people that could be after her. Especially after what happened while they lived in Los Angeles for a few years. Sure Malory got herself out from that bizarre underground chamber and got home okay, but the last thing Ron wanted to see was something like that happen again. She was not as young as she used to be and despite Ron's pleads for her to retire, he knew she was going to work her ISIS job and espionage until she died. It was who she was and Ron had grown to accept that. This girl however, did not know that. And if she did, he was just going to fake his way until he could give her the slip. "I'm sorry young lady, I don't know who told you she would be here, but you must have been misinformed." Ron said patting her sympathetically on the shoulder.

Louise took his hand from her shoulder and looked at him. "You don't even know Malory Archer, do you?"

"Nope, sorry young lady, I do not." Ron said. Back in his car stealing and parting days, he had to be convincing when it came to denying where he was with the cops. "Now, I can help you get a brand new Cadillac if you want."

"No." Louise said walking back to bus stop. "Thanks for helping me out."

Ron ran back into his office and shut the door. He had to tell her someone was looking for her at his dealership. Picking up his phone he dialed Malory quickly. "Pick up hon! Don't make call Sterling! I hate that guy's voice-mail!"

Meanwhile, Lana, Sterling, Malory and Abbiejean were eating their pizza and salad when her phone rang. "Forgive Grandmother Archer, Abbiejean, but I must take this call." Malory said as she picked up the phone and headed to the bathroom. "What is it Ron? I told you not to call unless it was an emergency! I am spending the day with Abbiejean for her birthday!"

"This might be something you want to be on guard about. Some girl with a hood and a pink hat came to my dealership asking about you. It was fortunate that she ran into me so I could lead her off the trail but she was asking about you and something that happened about 10 years ago at her family's restaurant with the KGB and they tried to get Archer." Ron said.

"My god!" Malory said. That event that brought Sterling back to ISIS was coming back to haunt her.

"You still carry that .44 Magnum of yours hon?" Ron asked.

"Of course and some 19 year old punk kid is not going to get the drop on me! You don't need to worry so much Ron, this kind of thing happens in my line of work." Malory said regaining her composure.

"I just worry about you hon. And Abbiejean too. She said something about seeing you out in town and sounded a little jealous of her." Ron said.

"She won't hurt Abbiejean. I will keep my eyes out. How do you think she made the connection between me and your dealership?" Malory said.

"Remember when you declared your residence as New Jersey to avoid New York's taxes?" Ron said. "Maybe she saw the address on your ID. You did declare my dealership in Newark as your residence."

"Damned New York Department of Revenue. Always wanting more and more of my money." Malory moaned.

"Look, think back to how she could have seen your ID." Ron said.

"Sterling and I had to show our IDs to the waitress! That wasn't her there, as she just awkwardly brought us our food and got the order wrong but it could have been her sister. This is the restaurant across from where we found those dead KGB agents that Sterling took care of..." Malory said. "She may be headed to the ISIS headquarters next!"

"All she'll find is a Laundromat. I doubt she will find much more." Ron assured her. "But she isn't dumb, this little hutzpah."

"Well, we will just see about that. Thanks for letting me know about her Ron, but I can handle her. Also you seem to be forgetting that Sterling and Lana are with me too. If anything or anyone were to try anything on Abbiejean, they would destroy that person." Malory said.

"Just have fun. And remember darling, it's all about Abbiejean today. Tell her Grandpa Ron sends his love and when she gets home tonight, I'll have a special gift for her." Ron said.

"I will. Now, I must get back to Sterling and Lana before they yell at me. I really wish Abbiejean would have picked a place Calvin didn't rent. Calvin's tenants are not very upscale." Malory sighed.

"Weirdo." Ron added. "But have fun!"

"See you tonight Ron," Malory said as she hung up. Putting the phone back in her purse, she walked out back into the restroom and sighed. That breakdown of Sterling's when she married Ron was not going to let her go. But perhaps this girl could be of some use. She was smart enough to get the ID she used from the waitress, so it really depended on what this girl was going to do to her on how Malory would act. If this girl was that smart for a civilian to track Malory Archer down, then she was going to be tested. Lana got her job by standing up to her, maybe this Louise girl would get her job in a similar way.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Boring? Let me know in a review. I am going to have more time to work on these now that I am unemployed but my next update should be the next chapter of my story "Taboo". So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm.**


	4. Popeye hates Danger Zone

**I've said it before and I guess I have to say it again, I do not own Archer or Bob's Burger's okay? I have a spark to write now and I happen to love this little project of mine so I am going to keep updating. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Louise sat back down in the restaurant turning over what Ron Cadillac had told her. He claimed to not know Malory, but something was still nagging at her. He had to be lying. He just had to be. Something just didn't make sense. She looked at the other address and turned it over in her mind. Popeye's Cleaners. That Laundromat that Louise took the burger suit to that was run by a former pimp turned legit businessman. He did have a great deal on the type of work the suit needed done.

"So where's that Cadillac Calvin was supposed to get you?" Linda asked sitting across from Louise.

"They were sold out. Calvin told me the wrong place." Louise said looking away.

"You should have known better when dealing with Mr. Fischoeder." Linda said. "And I know what you are up to."

"Oh yeah?" Louise said looking up at her mother.

"You think you found Bob. Someone that looks like your stepfather who disappeared after the KGB attacked was seen and you are trying to find him. You were always a Daddy's girl." Linda said hugging Louise. She had grown to be a few inches taller than her, but in her eyes, Louise was always her little girl.

"I thought we talked about the hugging, Linda." Louise said pulling her mother's arms off. "And so what if I am? I want closure. With Tina pretty much a Pesto and Gene being a poor imitation of Dad, I want the real thing back. Even if it was just the Stepfather version."

"So do I. That Bob was great in the bedroom. Never got 'lick foot' with the love dice and never needed a pill to get going..." Linda reminisced at Sterling Archer's lovemaking prowess even if he thought he was Bob Belcher at the time.

"Ummmmmmm...that's gross Mom..." Louise said looking at Linda with a slight look of revulsion.

"So? You seem to relish reading Tina's diary and you said she vividly describes what she does with Jimmy Jr." Linda said covering up the fact she had let a bit of her former sex life slip out in front of her youngest daughter, even if she was a legal adult now.

"Linda." Louise began, recovering her distance from her, "That's my 23 year old sister. It's not as disturbing as the idea of my mother having sex, even if that is how I came into being." Louise added knowing that Linda was going to go there. "It's late Mom," She added. "I am going to go to bed and tomorrow take the burger suit to the cleaners. It was rather hot the last time it was worn and I have my doubts that either Gene or Mickey had on underpants at the time. Kinda smells like sweaty pee."

"Sounds good to me. Just remember Louise, you will never be too old to be Mommy's little girl." Linda said hugging Louise.

"Sure thing Mom," Louise said as she headed upstairs to take a shower, knowing full well that the excuse with the suit was the perfect alibi to check out the other address she had on Chet Manly's ID. It was the cleaners, so unless Popeye's Cleaners rented rooms as well as pressed suits, there was something more going on there. She was going to find Bob no matter what.

Louise woke up early that morning, 10am. But for her that was early. She usually got in at about 4am and woke up around 1pm. Louise knew however that she would have to head out at a time where there would be a chance of seeing the man whose ID read Chet Manly but still seem like an average Belcher customer. As she got her things together to head to the cleaners, she picked up the suit and the business account slip. "Bye Linda." She said as she opened the door to go to Popeye's cleaners, "Taking the burger suit to be cleaned."

"Love you my little bunny eared Louise." Linda said.

"Uggggghhhhhhhh..." Louise moaned as she shut the door behind her. _Inconspicuous. That is how I have to be._ She thought as she boarded the bus and headed the short distance to the cleaners. Sure, she could have walked with no problems but carrying the suit any real distance was a real hassle. Once the bus stopped, Louise got up and headed into the cleaners.

"Need any help with that...burger suit...?" A man who sort of looked like Bob but with glasses and an affinity for sweater vests asked.

"Nah, I've carried this in hundreds of times." Louise said.

"Okay, you just looked like you needed a little help." Cyril said as he headed into the cleaners.

" 'Sup?" Popeye said as Cyril headed behind the counter and to the elevator up to ISIS Headquarters.

"Another day at ISIS." Cyril said as the elevator closed behind him. By the time the washer elevator closed, Louise had made her way into the cleaners to continue her search for more information.

"Good for you. Popeye's Suds and Duds is open for business today. Archer ever plan on picking up his suits?" Popeye asked Cyril.

"Nope, he said something about making Woodhouse buy him new ones." Cyril said.

"You know he could save a ton of money by just paying me right?" Popeye sighed as he looked over his own business books, both legitimate and illegitimate, determining if going green was worth the tax breaks. "You sure that I can recoup my losses on the D5 with those tax credits?" He said turning to Cyril.

"Of course. If you want me to, I can show you the breakdown after work tonight." Cyril said. "But I have to go now," He said opening the washer elevator door back up, his conversation with Popeye causing him to miss the first one. "ISIS can't stay running fiscally without me."

"You can say that again. See ya Cyril." Popeye waved. As Cyril headed up the elevator, Louise finally had managed the get the burger suit in the cleaners. "Can I help you Miss Belcher?"

"How did you know it was me?" Louise said suspiciously.

"You and your family are some of my most memorable customers. First you had me bring that thing out so your fat brother could still wear it. Then he and that Mickey guy who works for your fine ass mother keep wearing that thing without underpants and not wanting to take it off to go to the bathroom. I mean I have seen some nasty ass shit in my other businesses but that is just gross. I miss your old man. At least he had enough sense or balls to make sure that no balls touched the inside of that thing. You know it ain't easy to clean mascot uniforms." Popeye said. "And your hat is kind of your trademark."

"Oh be quiet." Louise said pulling her hood over her hat. "I just need this thing cleaned. Charge it to Bob's Burger's account."

"Sure thing young lady." Popeye said as he took the suit, and suppressed a slight gag. "I have to give you props sister, you stood bringing it here. I would have just burned it at this point."

"Me too." Louise said looking at the jukebox, sitting on one of the bar stools in front of the counter. She would never admit it, but she did not want to burn that suit. It reminded her too much of Bob. Real or Step, she loved her father. He was the one she connected with most in the family and why she wanted to take over the restaurant one day. Tina showed no interest but it was just going to be tough trying to convince Linda she could do it. "How long is it going to take?"

"A long time. Tell that fat ass brother of yours to wear pants when he wears this costume." Popeye moaned. "I am going to have to start charging you guys more for when you have this thing cleaned. Maybe hitting your mom's books will make her be the boss she is supposed to be."

Louise rolled her eyes. Popeye was right, she knew it and agreed with him about that but she didn't want to make her mother madder at her than she already was. It would just make her weirder than she already was. "So you running a bar in here as well?"

"You see my liquor license don't you?" Popeye said as she started an industrial washer that he was placing the burger suit in.

"Doesn't it seem like an odd choice to pair in a cleaner?" Louise asked.

"Think about it, most people who use cleaners go home by 5pm. Well, there are 7 more hours in a day to exploit and that is excluding the late night traffic. And what do most people want when they are out late at night?" Popeye said.

"Booze." Louise said. "Like me, a Lime Ricky double fingers."

"Nope." Popeye said. "I ain't risking my business by selling to a minor."

"But I don't look like I am under 21!" Louise yelled. This was true, as she got older, Louise tended to look older than she really was. There were times that when she was out with Tina that people thought that Louise was the older sister. And she would exploit that all she could. There were many times that Tina and Louise were in clubs on 'Sister Nights' that Linda had insisted they go on where that factor got Louise a drink.

"That may be true, but I know you. You are only 19 and I have to work hard to keep my legit businesses going." Popeye said.

"You said your 'legit businesses' going, does that mean you have some illegitimate ones?" Louise said perking up.

"Hell no!" Popeye said. While it was true he was a pimp and a loan shark while the owner of a dry cleaner, he knew better than to let people know he was running it. It was part of op-sec and how one could become one of the biggest and most prominent pimps in New York City who had a private spy agency working with him. "I don't need to risk having crackers getting mad at me for a real reason."

"I see." Louise said.

"And I have some customers that like their drinks dirty and suits clean. And if you have too many dirty drinks, you make your suits dirty. One stop shop. I have sold off some tailored suits that people never picked up as temporary ones for people to wear when they puke and piss themselves on my booze. Sometimes I sell the guy his own suit back to him. Idiot." Popeye laughed.

"So, legit business can be underhanded as well." Louise laughed.

"You bet. You still want that Lime Ricky?" Popeye asked heading over to the bar.

"Even though I am only 19?" Louise said perked up.

"No. I can make it virgin style though." Popeye offered.

"Forget it." Louise said as she kicked the jukebox. As soon as she did "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins started to play over the speakers.

"I hate that song so much, but Archer puts half of his paycheck in there to hear it. Damn fool never heard of a Mp3 player and headphones." Popeye moaned. Louise just stared at the jukebox. Memories came flooding back. Bob would play this all the time when he was at the restaurant. Her stepfather Bob played it nonstop and even made a few Burger of the Day featuring Kenny Loggins and Danger Zone. In fact Louise remembered something Bob said when she came home from school with bad grades.

" _Louise you are heading into the Danger Zone." Bob said as he looked at Louise's progress report._

" _How am I in the Danger Zone?" She asked_

" _Because I won't let you run the restaurant with grades like this. You won't make it take off." Bob said_

" _Top Gun?" Louise said._

" _Yes and you can make it fly like an F-15 bomber with good grades or peter out like Kenny Loggin's career. Not enough effort doesn't mean people are smart enough to see your genius." Bob told Louise._

Louise got up and headed out the door. She could not stand to hear that song, at least in public anyway. Running down the road, she turned the corner, passing another fan of Kenny Loggins heading to start his day at his job in finely tailored suits that happened to frequent Popeye's establishments as well. Sterling looked over at Louise as she ran past him. Those bunny ears stirred up something in his memory, but nothing for him to act upon. He opened the door to Popeye's Suds and Duds and got ready to head up to start his day at ISIS.

"Wow, one of your clients has great taste in music." Sterling said as the last few notes of Danger Zone puttered out.

"How's that suit I sold you from last night?" Popeye asked as Sterling walked behind the counter to head to the elevator and head up to ISIS.

"It fits like a dream. I didn't even have to have Woodhouse tailor the thing or anything. It's like it was made just for me. Perfect." Sterling said. "I swear besides providing me good whores like Trunette used to be, you have an eye for fashion. And yet you aren't gay."

"Isn't that a little offensive, thinking a straight man can't know another man's measurements?" Popeye said.

"I guess. But I have a unique inseam." He said motioning to his genitalia.

"Yes you go. Now go to work for your mom!" Popeye said motioning to the elevator. "And pay me again and again for the suits you already own but leave at my cleaners, you damn cracker ass fool."

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Vulgar language? Did I capture Popeye right with how he talked? He's a pimp but still a businessman. He has to look out for his best interest. And you can see it is a Danger Zone to play Danger Zone with Louise around. Sterling notices her hat and is being reminded of something, but what? And what will happen when she goes to pick up the suit? You will have to wait and see. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review! I need those reviews folks, don't be shy! Ciao for now**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	5. Breaking into ISIS

**I don't own Bob's Burgers or Archer, okay? You would think by chapter 5 you would know that. This seems to be getting a good reception and I am working on giving all you out there the best there can be. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Louise stood behind the counter at her family's restaurant thinking. It was a slow day and there had not been many burgers sold. While this was bad for business, it did help cut down on costs from Gene setting the grill on fire time and time again. _If I ever get a chance to run the restaurant, Gene is so not going to be behind the grill._ Louise thought as she stared at Jimmy Pesto's, only to see Tina kissing Jimmy Jr in the window.

"So, want to see what your sister finds so appealing?" Logan teased.

"You are 7 years older than me." Louise said simply. Once she turned 18, she had run into Logan at the college she was looking at attending and like when they first met as kids, he had grabbed her ears saying that she was too old to wear a hat like that. That moment of teasing resulted in a punch to the gut. Logan had a laugh at the assault, even though he had to admit Louise had gotten stronger and much more skilled at combat. He then pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips. She had yelled at him for kissing her without her permission and then arranged to meet him later that night at the student union for a date. If nothing else they had a very hot and cold yet weird relationship.

"So? You're 19 now. Legal." Logan smiled.

"Having no luck with women your age?" Louise sassed back. She was in no mood for Logan's antics, no matter what she was feeling for him.

"None of them have our history." He said as he ruffled her hat, causing Louise to look at him with intense loathing. "See even to this day I can get you mad with a little ruffle of those ears. Amazing they held up this long."

"I have had to replace them a few times." Louise found herself confessing. "I have a stockpile in my room for when one set gets worn out."

"And what would happen if I followed you to your room to see that stockpile..." Logan said as he moved closer to Louise, staring into her anger filled eyes, trying to pour on the Casanova charm. Logan did not know what it was that drew him to her, be it their overbearing mothers or just he actually loved and cared for her and didn't know how to express it other than picking on her.

Louise rolled her eyes knowing what Logan was wanting and it was not her ears. She then grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him in close and gave him a kiss, hard on his lips. "There, you satisfied loser?"

"Plenty." Logan said as he sat down at the counter. "One special of the day. A Hambledurger with Manning Cole Slaw."

"What-?" She said as she turned to the menu and looked at the Burger of the Day. "I didn't write that."

"I did." Gene said followed by a trail of smoke. "I found it looking in the office when I was running low on ideas and you were out getting the burger suit cleaned."

"I knew it wasn't your usual work." Logan laughed. "Your work has a lot of dark humor or can be quite snarky. But whatever, I am hungry and I guess it can't be worse than the food at college."

"What are you doing there anyway? Usually most people have their Bachelor's degree by the time they are 22, let alone 26." Louise said. _Ignore the burger. You think you have them. You just have to get past Popeye's cleaners to find what is upstairs. You might find Dad as Chet Manly or whatever. I mean there has to be someway in that building._ Louise thought as she looked on at Logan.

"Call me the literal eternal sophomore if you must, but I just found nothing that I can really get into. And since my parents can afford it all, I am going to just hang about college until I become like the Rodney Dangerfield older creepy guy there. Then I will dig my claws into some girl who is running her own successful business of her own and then maybe help her and replace her brother as a cook." Logan said blowing straw paper at Louise.

"Sorry but I don't marry dead weight." Louise snapped at him. "And if you want to replace Gene, well I don't know, he still has a year or two at that music school..."

" ...and then Courtney's dad is going to take me on as his associate writing jingles. Then I can hit the big time! MOVIE SOUNDTRACKS!" Gene said from behind the counter as he rang the bell to show that Logan's Hamburdurgler was ready.

Louise turned around and looked at the plate. "You forgot the Manning Cole Slaw."

"Here." Gene said as he spooned it out into a bowl and placed it on the plate.

Louise placed the plate in front of Logan and took his money. "And I am keeping your change." Louise said pocketing the rest of the money.

"Fine." Logan said eating the burger Step-dad Bob had come up with. It had taken all her cool not to flip out on him when he ordered it or even on Gene when he made that old one the Burger of the Day. She was never about to admit that she was that attached to him. Heck the man that could be considered her boyfriend was one she constantly teased and gave a hard time to. _Good thing Mom is out right now. She is weird about me and Logan. One minute she thinks it's cute, next she wants to kill him. It's bad enough with Tina and Jimmy Jr._ Louise thought as she stared at Logan. _I hate you so much... but why can I not stop staring..._

"Look, when Linda gets back I have an... errand to run. Gotta get the burger suit out of Popeye's Cleaners. I will give you a few tests to see how serious you are about your slacker gold-digger plan." Louise said staring at Logan.

"Sure Sweetie Ears." Logan said, knowing how much Louise hated that name.

"One: Go to cooking school." Louise said. "If you are still hanging around college the best you can cook is maybe ramen or hot pockets. This place is known for the Burger of the Day being creative. And good."

"Okay." Logan said flinging a spoonful of the Manning Cole Slaw in Louise's face.

"Two: Pass. With honors and distinctions." Louise said wiping her face off.

"Hard, but hey, if I can get a mama with a job secured for me, I am set. You know how fortunate you have to have this." Logan said. "The economy sucks, why I never got out of college."

"If you do that, maybe possibly I might consider going out with you." Louise said.

"Done deal. I am not going to tell my mom what I am planning to do with my major change." Logan said finishing his burger.

"Go ahead tell your mom. I love seeing her get mad." Louise laughed. "I might just tell mine too."

"Yeah. Love to see those two get worked up at each other." Logan laughed.

"Yeah." Louise smiled at him. If there was one thing they had in common, it was the love of making their mothers mad at each other.

"Well, I have a class to sleep though." Logan said as he got up and waved at Louise, who waved back. It was at this time Linda came in.

"Oh my little baby girl has herself a special friend huh?" Linda said pinching Louise's cheek.

"Logan and I hate each other. He is annoying as hell." Louise said.

"That's not what Gene texted me." Linda said showing her the picture he took while she kissed Logan to shut him up.

"So that's why the burgers were burning again." Louise said getting ready to throttle Gene, who ran into the walk in and locked it behind him. Louise pulled on the door trying to open it. Finally accepting defeat that it was the walk in freezer and Gene was not going to go anywhere, she sighed and headed up to her bedroom. She had to plan her break in to the building on top of Popeye's Cleaners. She pulled out her grabbling hook and stuck it in her backpack. She was going to need it to climb the ledges of the building beside it to get to the roof. Every time she had been there, there was a door that was always open and unsecured for some reason. It was going to be simple. Climb up the neighboring building's balconies and getting to the roof.

Louise put on her hoodie, some boots and packed her grappling hook in her backpack and headed back out into the city. Sure the laundry was only a few blocks away, but it looked less suspicious if the items were packed away in a backpack that your average 19 year old girl would be carrying if she was heading to college. No one was going to think twice about it. It wasn't enough of a distance to take the bus either. In fact she only did that because the burger suit is quite a load to carry any distance. She walked down the stairs into the door that led to the house part of the building. Linda did not need to know what she was doing. Nor did Louise care to hear again about the bedroom antics Linda had with her Stepfather Bob. Just because she was 19 does not mean she did want to hear about what her parents did. Part of the reason she would never go further than angry kissing Logan. Walking down the street, she looked around and walked down to the cleaners and to the building right beside it. Louise knew better than to let the cops see her with the grappling hook, so she looked around making sure there was no police around and the launched her hook to the first level balcony's gate. Climbing up the rope, she jumped over the railing and looked around. It was going to be a few more stories to the roof. _Maybe using my grappling hook to go up to the roof was a bad idea._ Louise thought as she wiped some sweat off her brow. She sighed and looked at the other doors. "Is that what I think it is?" Louise said looking at the partially open door. "It is!" She smiled as she saw the 'Employees Only Service Entrance' on it. Knowing that the Service doors would always lead to the roof, she climbed up the stairs to the roof.

"There is the open door. I don't know why it is always open..." Louise said as she aimed carefully at the frame of the door, giving her a rope to climb across. Working underhanded to get things she wanted and to get out of classes in school gave her the skill and the muscle to carry herself between two buildings in a city without much trouble. Once across, she placed her feet down on the ISIS roof and looked around. "That was pretty easy." She said as she pulled her grappling hook loose and placed it in her backpack.

Once Louise's feet hit the roof, a siren went off in the ISIS control room. "What is that?" Lana asked as she looked up, hearing the alarm.

"I see that my new alarm system is working." Dr. Krieger said as he closed his hand in triumph.

"It took you over 10 years to come up with an alarm for the roof?" Sterling asked.

"What? I have never really found protecting the roof of any real importance. I need to keep replacing my Piglys." Dr. Krieger said.

"Which one are you on now?" Malory asked as she saw the alert on the screen.

"Pigly 27." Krieger said.

"Okay, 27 Piglys aside, we need to go check this out. It seems there has been a rope attached from the neighboring building's roof." Lana said.

"Lana, Sterling, you two head up to the roof and find out who is on there. It isn't some pelican from the ocean or a kidnaped exotic animal. I can't believe Cheryl brought her ocelot to the office." Malory said taking a deep drink of her gin.

"Come on." Lana said as she loaded a magazine into her Tec-9 and motioned for Sterling to follow her up to the roof.

"I hope it isn't Babou. He misses me so much in his autumn years." Sterling said.

"You have a 9 year old daughter now and she acts more mature than you when it comes to that ocelot." Lana said rolling her eyes. She did care about Sterling and admired how much of a good father he could be to Abbiejean, but he did have his moments where Lana wondered just how old he really was. "Come on." She said kicking open the door.

"AH!" Louise said as she turned to the door. "Don't mess with me!" She said as she stood in an offensive stance, ready to fend off whatever they did to her.

"What are you doing up here young lady?" Lana said slightly lowering her Tec-9 and walking towards Louise. A cold breeze blew by causing the hood to fall off Louise's head revealing her ears.

"You okay there Lana?" Sterling asked.

"Dad!" Louise said hearing Sterling's voice "I knew the KGB didn't kill you!"

"Wha-?" Sterling said as Louise ran up and hugged him.

"I have missed you these past 10 years. I knew I could find you again. Those KGB agents didn't kill you. You were so bad-ass taking them down and you had to hide to protect us!" Louise cried.

"Who do you think I am?" Sterling said. Yes, he was old enough to possibly be Louise's father but he was only her stepfather in the two months he was at her family's restaurant as Bob Belcher.

"Ummmmm Bob Belcher, the one who was my step dad who looked a lot like my real dad. And about 10 years ago the KGB came to kill you and you killed them then went to figure out what was going on. By the way we used enough of that purple stuff to pass that Health inspection. Trust me I know how to get rid of DNA evidence." Louise said.

"What?" Sterling asked, not remembering too much from his time thinking he was Bob Belcher.

"We may need to take her to Malory." Lana said.

"And Krieger will have a new test subject for his memory wiper." Sterling said as she put Louise in a fireman's carry and headed down the stairs.

"WHAT?" Louise said kicking Sterling all the way down.

"Don't worry Louise," Lana said.

"How do you know my name big hands?" Louise asked.

"We were the ones who asked about the KGB attack at your family's restaurant. I cannot forget your ears." Lana said looking at Louise's hat amazed she didn't change it in the 10 years that passed. "Malory runs this place and she will help tell you everything that went down after it happened."

"We had better get there quick." Sterling said wincing from another kick from Louise. "Even in a fireman's carry, this girl can kick."

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Let me know in a review. So Louise finally finds Sterling and ISIS and now is going to find out what happened during that time the KGB attacked. But what will become of her? Just a memory wipe test subject for Dr. Krieger? Or something else? What will Malory see? You will just have to keep reading to find out. Remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	6. An offer you can't refuse

**I do not own Archer or Bob's Burgers okay? I don't have much to say here and since you want the story, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"OW! OW! OW!" Sterling winced with every kick Louise gave him as he headed down the stairs to Malory's office. "Will you stop that?!"

"If you put me down." Louise said. "And you aren't Bob Belcher?" She asked.

"I was... I guess I thought I was... Look kid, it's complicated, Louise you said?" Sterling asked.

"Yes. I would think you would remember me. I helped you so much with the restaurant and made your Manning Cole Slaw so much better." Louise moaned as Lana opened the door to ISIS's office.

"That does ring a bell..." Sterling said. "But still, what are you doing here?"

"I have been looking for you to bring you back to the restaurant. When I saw you at Wonder Wharf the other day, I knew that you were okay and I wanted to bring you home." Louise said.

"Let's talk to Malory about this." Lana said. "It seems like she would want to know about our massive defect in security if this kid could get in."

"KID?! I'm 19 years old!" Louise said trying to kick Lana.

"But still inexperienced enough to try to fight against restraints." Lana said. "Archer, give her here." Sterling moved Louise over enough to where Lana could reach her and placed a pair of handcuffs around Louise's wrists. "Good. Now she won't- OW!" Lana said. "What the shit?"

"You really thought I couldn't get out of handcuffs?" Louise said.

"Well, yeah, most kids don't know how to do that." Lana said.

"Look, we'll just talk with Mother about this and then we'll let you go." Sterling said. "But we have to at least know more to protect our security."

Louise sighed. She did have questions and it seemed that Malory would have some answers.

"Cheryl, open the door." Lana said.

"Is Ms. Archer expecting you and a teenage girl?" Cheryl asked.

"This is the girl who just tried to break in! Now buzz us in!" Sterling yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT MY SUPERVISOR!" Cheryl said. "Fine." She abruptly said as she buzzed Malory. "Go on in."

Lana and Sterling opened a door to Malory's office and sat Louise down in a hard old chair in front of her desk. Sterling and Lana laid against the bookshelf on the side of the room

"So, you are little Miss Louise Belcher. I recall some of our operatives stopped by your family's restaurant over a decade ago." Malory said as she took a sip of her gin and looked into Louise's eyes, examining her. "How did you track Sterling down like you did?" She then glanced over to her son with narrow eyes as if to say to him 'Haven't I taught you better?'

"I will not talk with out my attorney present." Louise said.

"Ooooooooh, she's good." Sterling said.

"No one is arresting you," Lana said playing the role of good cop. "But we do need to know how you broke in."

"I did not break in. You left the door open." Louise said. She knew she had to play it cool when it came to getting answers because she wanted to know why her stepfather Bob ran out on her and now he was saying he was this Sterling with a daughter of his own.

"But why were you on the roof in the first place?" Malory asked.

"What's it to you old bag?" Louise asked.

"We're getting nowhere fast. I don't want to have to escalate this further but why did you come here? If I seem to recall, you look a lot like a girl who brings a burger suit to Popeye's to be cleaned." Malory said. She took a deep drink of her gin. "And there is an interesting history there." She leaned in and looked Louise right in the eyes. Louise kept up the same stare looking into Malory's eyes.

"How interesting?" Louise said.

"You recognized Sterling as Bob Belcher, your step-dad." Malory said simply. "He ran your family's restaurant that was attacked by the KGB those 10 long years ago. I can tell you missed Sterling very much. You were dedicated to him." Malory then ran the olive of her martini around her glass looking at Louise as her face dropped. She had her. Malory had pinned down why Louise was there in the first place. "You must be good to get up here though." _You still got it. And she is still a punk kid. It's not like she will have her guard up for the flattery trick._

"I would like to say so, but if this is really an international spy agency, then you need to work on your security. I will applaud you for having a front that could stand on its own. Popeye does great work with cleaning the burger suit. But the building next door had patios on each floor. I just went up each one with my grappling hook and then went into the service entrance to get to its roof then jumped from that one to yours and saw the door wide open." Louise said.

Malory stared down Louise still. ISIS was having a hard time recruiting and finding field agents and with Ray's habit of getting paralyzed each and every mission it seemed, she needed sturdy bodies in the field. Pam often offered and she could hold her own, that had to be admitted but she was just not what Malory was looking for. Here she was, Louise Belcher. She was smart alecky and there were times that she wanted to throw her best Steuben glasses at her, but she had figured out how to get into ISIS all on her own to find Sterling because he was her stepfather at one time. But where did Louise see Sterling and make the connection. What gave her the idea to follow him?

"I agree with your assessment of our security and I applaud how you broke in, but I have to know, how did you find Sterling to begin with? How did you make the connection between him and the stepfather Bob in your memory young lady?" Malory said as she took a drink.

"You won't use this against me?" Louise asked.

"No. This will determine if you are an asset or a liability and what to do with someone like you." Malory said.

"What will you do with me if I am liability?" Louise asked.

"While Krieger is a failure at security, he does have other projects. Like memory modification. He did make Cheryl get over her stage fright and a star country-" Malory started

"OUTLAW COUNTRY!" Cheryl yelled back in the room.

"NO EAVSDROPPING!" Malory said back

"YOU'RE NOT MY SUPERVISOR!" Cheryl yelled.

"Yes I am." She said as she slammed the door shut.

"Woah. Mother!" Sterling yelled. Malory looked from him back to Louise.

"But so far I don't think he will be using you for that project." Malory smiled. "You seem too intelligent for that. Now tell me."

"Fine. I was at Wonder Wharf dealing with some counterfeit Boyz 4 Now merchandise and overheard, Sterling?" Louise asked as Malory nodded. "Sterling. I knew the voice well from when he was Bob Belcher. I looked over and Mickey, one of the criminals that Mr. Fischoeder has run the stands at the Wonder Wharf mentioned you Malory. Said you dated Calvin Fischoeder for awhile?"

"Oh, Calvin. Ron wanted an open marriage and I don't know how I found him. Ugggghhhhhh and his brother was worse." Malory said. "So you overheard Sterling and found out about my horrible accident called Calvin Fischoeder. The next step?"

"You mentioned something about Abbiejean wanting to go to a pizza place called Jimmy Pesto's, which was right across from Bob's Burgers. You see we kept the name all these years even though our Bobs keep disappearing. I intend to keep the name as long as I run that." Louise said.

"You run it now?" Sterling asked.

"Not really, my mom still does but I pretty much do. If Logan masters culinary school I may let him be cook rather than Gene." Louise said.

"Logan? Isn't he that punk kid who kept picking on you?" Sterling said, memories of his time as Bob coming back.

"Yeah. Turns out he has the hots for me now." Louise said smugly. "I can use him for my ends."

"I can see why he would." Sterling smirked.

"ARCHER!" Lana said smacking him upside the head.

"OW! LANA!" Sterling cowered.

"Enough!" Malory said breaking up the fight. "So you spotted us and Wonder Wharf and found out that we were heading to Jimmy Pesto's sub par pizza. How did you get the address? I can only assume you had not seen us at Popeye's that often. He doesn't open until after we do and our closing time is when he goes to lunch."

"My sister Tina works as a waitress at Pesto's with her boyfriend Jimmy Jr." Louise said. "You and Sterling or as it said on his ID 'Chet Manley' both ordered alchololic drinks and Tina sent me pictures and I used the addresses to find where you were supposed to live. I first went to Ron Cadillac's and you weren't there but Chet Manley over there," Louise said pointing to Sterling "Listed this address on his license and I came here."

"Brilliant work for an untrained young lady." Malory said. "I think I will tell you what my plans for you are. You are not to be a test subject for one of Krieger's mind control or wiping experiments but you are to be tested. You already show a high, very high aptitude for being a field agent and I need to bring in some new blood. Ray Gillette gets paralyzed a lot and I am moving him out the field slowly so he doesn't think I am doing something to him so he can't complain like a whiney little bitch. I don't want Lana out too much as she is a great mother to Abbiejean."

"I don't know how to take that comment." Lana said. "Slightly sexist but god knows I don't want Archer there to be the only parent for Abbiejean."

"HEY! I am not letting my daughter be raised by your parents." Sterling yelled.

"Not now you two. I keep telling you to get the papers worked out. Pam is on to you all the time when you update your benefit forms." Malory said. "It's been nearly 10 years. Act more mature than your daughter on that matter."

Louise looked at them confused. She had made out that Abbiejean was Sterling and Lana's daughter and she was the one whose birthday took them to Wonder Wharf in the first place but just how they argued about her care amused her. She never recalled that with her parents but knew that Sterling, even if he was Bob Belcher at the time, was a good father figure. Abbiejean was bound to be in good care, even if her parents were black ops agents. But she looked over to Malory. "And you are going to do what with me?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Miss Louise. You are going to come back and take the ISIS Field Agent exam The IFAB. Next Tuesday. 9am. I will meet you right here at Popeye's. The code word will be 'What is the Irishman's dilemma?' You are to answer that question."

"The dilemma is that do they eat the potato now or ferment it so they can drink it later?" Louise said.

"Wow you knew about that?" Lana asked. "No matter how racist it is."

"Calvin said it all the time to Mickey when he was working the French Fry stand." Louise said.

"Well, I will see you then. And if you decide you will refuse this offer, I will have you found and Krieger will remove all your memories. You will forget all about this and some things about you will be changed forever. Trust me, he can do that, even if he can't do security." Malory said as she turned to her window. "Now get out of my office."

Louise did as she was told and walked down the stairs to Popeye's and headed out the door without him noticing much of anything. _This is quite the job offer. Not like managing the restaurant at all. But do I take it and give up on all of those dreams? Being a spy sounds exciting and Malory said I would be great at it, but what else to do? Logan being the cook at my restaurant, I don't know. Yet if I was a spy..._ Louise mused as she headed back as she headed back to the restaurant and opened the door.

"You were gone awhile, what was the matter?" Linda asked.

"Nothing, just looking at future careers." Louise said. "Just want to make sure of what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"Oh, well hope you figure it out my little girl." Linda said as Louise headed upstairs.

"I think I may have something. Lying to Mom was easy and I had her convinced. And I technically wasn't lying to her." Louise said as she looked at her koochi-koopi and smiled.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Funny? Lackluster? Let me know in a review. I know I haven't updated in awhile but hey I got a lot of projects to work on not to mention work and the spark only hits on certain fics at certain times. Anyway, apologies for life aside, remember to read (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	7. Serious about this?

**I do not own Archer or Bob's Burger's okay? I know it has taken me forever to update, but what the hey, life can be a bitch and I have a few stories I started literally a decade ago I want to finish by the end of this year. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Louise woke up from an easy sleep that morning and headed to the kitchen of the apartment above the restaurant. She pulled out a gallon of milk and looked at the cereal that was in the house. "All Unicorn cereal. Ugggghhhhh Tina must have done the shopping. If she's even over here." She sighed as she picked the box up from the counter and poured herself a bowl. Her sister was now 24 years old and still obsessed over unicorns and things like that. But she also knew that she spent most of her time across the street at Jimmy Jr's. Louise still had contacts with Andy and Ollie and they would tell her when Tina was there. She did ask them to stop after awhile because it was just telling them everything she already knew. They were more informative when they said Tina was coming home for the night. And if she was bringing Jimmy Jr with her. They did get loud sometimes and Louise couldn't take that. Just knowing of Tina's erotic friend fiction was bad enough. Once she finished her cereal, she headed downstairs and opened the restaurant up for the day.

Louise stood at the counter, wiping down the linoleum tiling on the coutertops sighing. _You have an offer that few will ever get. One that is exciting and will have you use all your wits._ She smiled as she looked up to see Logan looking over her. "Awwwwwwww, am I winning your heart?"

"No." Louise said.

"Well I think I am." Logan smiled. "I mean you gave me conditions to become the head chef here and get in with a successful entrepreneurs..."

"It's my mom who owns this place, not me." Louise said almost remorsefully.

"We all know who really gets things done around here." Logan said. "I don't know what your Stepfather Bob did to your mother but she hasn't been the same since he disappeared."

"She said that when you lose a man like he was, you're never the same, especially when he was the best lover she ever had..." She said with a slight shudder. She knew too much about Tina's sex life by accident, hearing her mother talk about it was disturbing. She now knew that her Stepfather Bob was actually a spy who had amnesia at the time and she was to come in a week to take a test to work at the same agency as he did. But the restaurant was her blood. She assumed she could juggle both, just depended on what missions she was sent on, but could she do this?

"Want to find out what your mother knew?" Logan said as Louise slapped him.

"You know I am not interested in that." Louise said looking at him. "Did you get your culinary school transfer done yet?"

"Well that's what I am getting ready to do." Logan said. "I just wanted to see my sweetheart."

"I dumped you." Louise said. "I beat the snot out of you regularly."

"Well, some things are worth the abuse." Logan said winking at her.

"Well how's this?" Louise said as she dumped a cup of hot coffee on his head. "I _was_ going to give you that as motivation to get the paper work done, but you just pissed me off."

"Fine. But when I come back, I will be chef Logan in training." Logan said as he headed out the restaurant.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." Louise said as she looked at the menu and tapped her foot. She was to come up with the burger of the day.

"How about the Liebeck Special?" Sterling said from behind her.

"Liebeck Special?" Louise said as she turned to him and Lana who had just entered behind him.

"Yeah. I saw what you did to that Logan kid who keeps hitting on you." Sterling said.

"How did you get the name 'Liebeck Special'?" Louise asked.

"That was the name of the woman who sued McDonald's in the 90's for spilling hot coffee in her lap. And you spilled hot coffee all over that loser." Sterling said. "Maybe a very thick bun, some jalapeno and hot sauce. Have it be very very hot and spicy and serve it with a cup of coffee." Sterling suggested. Lana looked at him. "What? I am pretty good with coming up with this stuff, I used to do it."

"Just, wow, Archer, I don't know what to make of you sometimes." Lana said.

"I might just take that idea. I just won't tell Gene to cook it hot. He'll burn it." Louise said as she wrote it on the board and then wrote a quick description under it. "So what are you two doing here anyway? My IFAB isn't for a week."

Lana sighed. "Because we wanted to just talk to you before you made any choices that you might regret." Lana and Sterling looked at each other. They raised AJ and didn't want her to follow in their footsteps without knowing what she would be getting into. While AJ was only 9 and not thinking really of a future career yet, Louise was about to be recruited to ISIS without knowing too much of what the spy life could be. Sterling was raised with a Black Ops field agent mother and Lana had spent much of her adult life lying to her parents about what she was really doing with her career until Slater had indirectly forced her to show what she really did when he stole her father's research.

"Yeah. You're 19 and can make your own decisions, but before I joined ISIS I was on my way to being an all star Lacrosse player." Sterling said as Lana laughed. "What? If I hadn't been shot, I would have joined the US Olympic team."

Louise looked at him with a suspicious look. "Fine, I just lost a scholarship to Johns Hopkins..." Sterling said. "But it's not as glamours as those James Bond movies make you think it is."

"And, well, when I joined, I was a little older than you, only a few years as I was in college and his mother said she liked my nerve." Lana said.

"And what made Malory say that?" Louise asked.

"I was about to throw red paint on her fur coat and she pointed her 44 magnum at me." Lana said. "Didn't flinch." 

Louise smiled. She was herself very, stick it to the man shrewd when it came to things she cared about and was a master of sabotage herself. All of this was self taught. She could run the business well and goad her mother into making decisions that ended up benefitting the bottom line, even if she didn't approve of them at first. "Well my junior year of high school I gambled with Calvin for a year's rent." Louise said with a smile as Sterling laughed.

"Archer!" Lana said.

"What? Got to give the girl props where it's due." Sterling said. "But seriously, you get into very dangerous situations working for ISIS and do things that are questionable both legally and morally at best. Treasonous at worst."

"And?" Louise asked.

"I think I should try Archer," Lana said pushing him aside "Maybe I can relate better, talking girl to girl." She could see that Louise had something to prove like she did when she was younger. "I was like you at your age. My parents are both college professors and wanted me to follow in their footsteps to make them happy. While I did find my calling with ISIS after awhile, I could never really admit to them that I wasn't studying Environmental science until it was forced. You have to think on your feet and be ready to be killed at a moment's notice."

"You don't think I don't know this kind of stuff already?" Louise said. "Do you think I am that naive?"

"Huh?" Sterling and Lana said.

"I've made up my mind on the matter. I feel myself falling further and further from the family I grew up with. Archer, you were the closest I had and when you were chased away by the KGB, I lost it. Everyone drifted apart. I know you thought you were Bob and acted as such, but I don't think all of that wouldn't have shown up if it wasn't there in the first place. And while I was watching you on Wonder Wharf, I could tell that despite some bad vices you may seem to have, you are a caring guy deep down. But this is my life. I want to try this. Besides, didn't Malory say she'd use me as a test dummy for Krieger's memory wipe if I didn't show up?" Louise said.

"Yes." Sterling said.

"So why not try for this? What's the worst that can happen?" Louise smiled.

"You got spunk kid. I just didn't want you thinking this was some game." Lana smiled.

"Well Mother doesn't pick bad agents. She's done this for years, she knows what she's looking for and knows talent when she sees it. Like with you Lana." Sterling said.

"Yet she picked you to be an agent..." Lana said under her breath.

"Huh?" Sterling asked. Louise laughed. "What?" He said turning to Louise.

"Nothing, Just a joke I heard once." She smiled. If one thing could be said about Louise is she was truthful but so masterful with her words that she would tell everyone what they wanted to hear.

"Well break a leg." Lana said as she pulled Sterling out behind her. They got into his car and began to drive back to ISIS. As they drove away from the restaurant, she looked at Sterling and sighed. "Do you think we should have talked to her like we did?" 

"Why not? She needs to know what she's in for. Besides, there may come a day where we have to do that for AJ, so why not practice for that now?" Sterling said as he placed his hand on Lana's knee. "We both joined with grandiose dreams and delusions but I think Louise is pretty grounded. She was even as a kid from what I can remember."

"I thought you forgot what you experienced under that amnesia spell?" Lana said.

"It's weird, these things have been coming back to me since we ran into Louise. She's kind of linking my memories of that time to what I know already." Sterling said.

Linda looked on at Louise. "Who were those people?" She asked. She had seen her daughter deal with many people who seemed unsavory and while Lana and Sterling seemed pretty proper from how they were dressed, at least better dressed than Mickey was when Louise used him for back alley deals, something seemed off about them. Like they were hiding something and might be trying to pull her daughter into something dangerous. Linda had already lost the men she loved and her oldest daughter pretty much ran off with her business rival's son, she did not want to lose her baby girl to something deadly.

"Mom!" Louise said jumping up.

"Who were those guys?" Linda asked. "They had better not be from agency asking questions again! Remember the FBI coming in after you lied about black market weapons coming in the back?"

"That's because that biker gang who used to hang out here got a bad rep. I didn't do a thing." Louise said.

"Or when you were 9 you said this place served human flesh?" Linda asked.

"That was 10 years ago!" Louise said. "Let it go!"

"So who were they?" Linda asked.

"Recruiters, for a special company, want me to take an aptitude test next week." She said. Once again, not lying but not telling the full truth either.

"Well that's good. You're not going to forget us when you become a big successful working girl?" Linda said pinching Louise's cheek.

"No, not going to Linda." Louise smiled as she finished writing up the burger of the day on the chalkboard. _I need this Mom, you're suffocating me. Or do I? I should do this anyway or I'll regret it later on. This is my own life after all._ Louise thought as she began the daily routine for the restaurant as the day began.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Talky? Let me know in a review. Like I said before, sorry it took so long to update this one, but life and other inspiration gets in the way of things like this so sadly it gets put on the back burner. But I got this chapter up and next one will be where Louise takes her test and joins ISIS. How will she do and what will her first assignments be? You will just have to read on to find out. So remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


End file.
